creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rokklaggio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blaine Earhart page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 03:09, January 11, 2012 I told you to stop you didnt you got kicked. Your unkicked. Also add your sig to your pages. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 03:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll miss you =( "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 05:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Me too. Even if you were kind of an ass sometimes. Sorry buddy. I vouched for ya. :C BigBug64 05:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You are banned from chat, this ban will not expire. The community has decided that you should be indefinitely banned from chat. You may still feel free to edit but you will not be able to chat. You will be getting a 3 day editing block due to the chat ban though. Please know that being permanently banned from chat impacts applying for rights (ie Administrator or Rollback). You may also appeal this ban at any time. Bill9929 (talk) 05:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't worry, BigBug & Wwc. I'm not going anywhere. All I want to is to submit my pasta. That's all. If I'm not able to, then send me out with a bang. Blaine Earhart 22:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Blaine Earhart I like your avatar. It kinda reminds me of the picture on Face Bank. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's not mine, though. It's an album cover of Von ( I made a pasta about it JUST NOW, so look at it if you like, but it's not fully finished). A apology. After reading your comment on my blog, i want to say sorry. I think i took a few swings at your opinions and i just want to say sorry. They are uncalled for and i will do the self punishment like i said on my blog. Please leave your response on my talk page please. Thanks for reading. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 00:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I forgive you, Link. I don't forgive alot, but in this case, I'll make an exception. You're a good admin. Don't you forget that. But if you want to step down, I have no problem, seeing as it has nothing to do with my life. Blaine Earhart 00:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you trying to get banned. Posting up spam blogs. What has got into you? Sloshedtrain 00:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)